Fifty Shades Of What Are You
by RareRaven
Summary: Set in the very begining of Fifty Shades of Grey when they first meet. Christian holds a very big secert which he keeps very well hidden and only a few select people know of his "condition". What will Ana do when she finds out the truth about him. please note some of it had to be taken from the book but i give all credit to the E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to a sort of Vampire and fifty shades of grey twist i hope you like it. please be kind and review.

also please note some of this came striaght from Fifty Shades of Grey but I truly didnt know how else to describe his office i find a better you can be sure i will be changing it as right now it works but i just not really happy with it.

Ana's POV

I toss my hair up in a sloppy bun and shrug my shoulder's. *Well this is good as I'm getting* I smoothed my skirt for about the 100th time and fixed my light blue V-neck blouse to cover my bra straps. *Damn Katherine and her sickness forcing me to cover her in an interview with the most eligible bachelor Christian Grey.* I sigh in frustration. I should be studying for my finals, which are next week but here I am off to do her dirty work.

I sulk downstairs and find Kat buddle up in blankets and pillows holding a mug full of steaming broth. "Your supposed to be sleeping." I sigh and shake my head at her.

"I wanted to see you off, thank you again for saving my butt, you are my life saver." Her eyes lit up and her smile grew, even in sickness she could make you smile.

I shake my head at her again an move to the kitchen to grab my keys and my purse. "Well here goes nothing." I mutter and head back to the living room.

"Do you have my questions, the recorder, and the directions?" she asked cocking and eyebrow at me and watched me fish it all out of my purse including my keys to my beloved blue beetle Wanda.

"Your not seriously taking Wanda?" she scoffs and picks up her keys beside her ."Take mine at least I know it will make the trip and in time." As she tosses them at me.

They drop in a pile at my feet at my failed attempt to try and catch them. "Thanks for your concern, but its really not needed, she can make it up there." I stoop to pick them up, ready to toss them back really debating about taking her Mercedes. The ride would be much nicer and it has heat.

"can you make it on one tank of gas? She asks knowing she had me cornered. It would probably take a least two if not more to get there and back an that's even if I made it between stops.

"your right, I'll take yours." I smile and head out the front door. Kate's car purrs like a tame kitten under my feet as I set out onto the nearly empty roads from Vancouver to Seattle. My destiantion is Mr. Greys headquarters, the huge twenty story office, all glass and steel with Grey House written in steel over the doors. *Very clique Mr. Grey* I think to myself as I pull up out front.

I glance at the clock when I get parked, a quarter till Two still about 25 mintues till my appointment grateful not to be late I hurry into the all white ground floor lobby. Everything's immaculate and in perfect order, people hurry to and from different areas of the building, nodding into cell phones, scurrying with cups of coffee and heading into gleaming steel elevators. I walk up to the first rectionist I find.

"Can I help you?" she asks bitterly as her eyes travel down my body. Her perfectly manicured nails tapping away on the desk, her eyes probably making out every flaw I have.

It takes me a moment to find my voice. "umm yes, Anastasia Steele to see Mr. Grey for Katherine Kavanagh."

She arches her eyebrows at me as she hurried types into a computer. *Damn I wish I had borrowed one of Kate's formal blazers when she offered me to raid her closet* "It says here that Miss Kavanagh is expected?" she asks.

"Well you see Kate's sick and so that she didn't get everyone sick so I came instead, I hope its not a bother." I say self consciously and duck my head slightly so I'm not directly looking her in the eye.

"ahh well heres a Visitors pass you'll need to go to the last elevator on the right and press for the 20th floor." She smirked handing over a pass as she went typing away again into her computer.

* _Of course I'm just visiting, I would never in a million years fit in to a place like this_.* I sigh inwardly as I make my way to the elevator. I never been a true fan of heights to be honest but it was better then having to do at least 20 flights of steps if not more. The doors chime when arrive on the floor and im greated by another receptionist dressed in all black greeting me before I even have a chance to take a step.

"Can I please get you anything…water perhaps maybe I can take your coat while you wait?" she asks her smile infectious as she flipps a stray piece of hair over her shoulder.

"Umm a water would be nice." I smile and make my way over to a very plush waiting area. The white leather chairs blend into the walls and add a very nice expensive touch to the area. "dear god, he must be really trying to put on a show."

I hear shouting lots of it coming from behind doors off to my right. As a platnim blonde comes flying out of the office in tears, brushing past the woman carrying my glass of water roughly cause her to drop it into a million pieces all over the floor instead of stopping she just keeps running for the stairs. I rush over the the receptionist to help her clean up the mess.

"No…no its fine you might cut yourself, I've got this." She bites her lower lip, her eyes telling me to back off and leave her alone.

"Really its no big deal." I say picking up a shard and head for the trash.

"Oliva, what is going on!" another blonde shouts as she scares the living hell out of me causing me to clench my fist the glass cutting deeply into my palm. She rushes to the scene and finshes sweeping the mess up into a dust pan.

"Can I get a towel?" I ask and hold up my clenched fist blood leaking out of the gaps in between my fingers.

"Omg no, Taylor!" she yells and yet another person comes running out of nowhere. "We need the first aid kit, and Mr. Grey needs to stay in his office till this mess is over."

He curtly nods and heads over to the big mahogony doors and twist the bolt in place. *Odd locking your boss in because of a bit of blood* I shake my head and follow Taylor behind a set of doors into a break room of sorts. He set me on a chair and digs out a dusty first aid bag.

"sorry, we normally don't have to use this." He smiles and takes my hand gingerly into his own and starts cleaning it with gental swipes. He presses a wad of cotton to it and wraps it in tape. "Grey Enterprises will be paying for any Doctor or Hospital visits out of the incident. We kindly recommend seeing someone to make sure it doesn't need stiches or that it gets infected."

"It's really nothing, just a little blood I'm sure I'm going to be just fine." I smile at him and place my hand on his shoulder. He tenses under my touch and I quickly take it away. "Thanks" I mutter and stare down at my feet.

"well if your still feeling up to it and as long as you promise not to remove that bandage in front of Mr. Grey he's ready for your interview.

*Like I could dare go out there now and face him, hell he's probably heard about it by now.* I groan at Katherine always getting me into these kind of predicaments. "yeah I'm ready." I smile and follow him back through the hallway in front of the big doors again. I swallow my fear and try to calm my racing heart as he pushes open the doors and ushers me inside.

His back is towards me when I enter the office. Strong, clean cut lines in a fine tailored grey suit. He seems to be watching the city below him pass in a burr of activity.

Here goes nothing "umm hello Mr. Grey I'm Anastasia Steele." I smile and put on my best game face.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the boring interview is over I can start having fun with my story. I used some of the questions from the book, changed his reactions and such and his thinking to put the vampire "thinking" into it. Cant wait to post my next Christian point of view.

Christian's POV

I stare out into the Seattle skyline it was grey like my current mood. *freaken Elena always coming here when I told her time and time again I wanted left alone. Hell I shouldn't have treated her like that Id have to call her later right now I had more important things to take care of.* I slowly turn to see the woman who was causing so much commotion out in my lobby. Her smile was forced, she was nervous *Good she should be* I thought with a nod of my head and walked to sit behind my desk. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was constantly rubbing her palms on her skirt. The scent rolling off her skin was almost mouth watering, making my skin tingle * what it would be like to touch her.* I grin.

"Anastasia Steele is it, I was expecting a Katherine Kavanagh." I said leaning forward resting my chin on my palm as I inspected her. She was beautiful all long chestnut brown locks, pale white perfect skin, and icy blue eyes.

"Umm yes Miss. Kavanagh is sick so I came as a replacement." She flexed her hand with the bandage and it made me winch* for god's sake keep on the damn bandage.* I hissed in my head. "How's the hand?" I asked and nodded down at it.

"umm it's fine, just a scratch really nothing to be worried about." She smiled shyly and blushed.

"I really must suggest you see your family doctor just to be sure it doesn't need stiches." *and so I can check up on you.* I thought *no Grey don't go there stick to the plan. Don't mess up now not after all you have worked for.* I shake my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts.

"I'll think about it okay, can we just get started I'm sure you have much more important things to do then sit here with me."

*damn she was feisty, but I liked a good fight in a woman.* " As you wish." I replied with a wave of my hand.

She starts fishing things out of her purse papers, a recorder and a pen. "do you mind if I tape it?" she asks waving it in the air.

"what ever works best for you." I smirk and watch her cheeks blush again. *this could be fun.* "So Miss Kavanagh couldn't come, are you her assistant?"

"Well no I'm her roommate I study English literature, I'm here as a personal favor."

*A book lover hmm she looked it poorly dressed, not caring about her personal appearance, nails clipped down to the skin, hair a mess, barley an once of make-up on her face. What she would look like in some designer clothes and on my arm.* I hide my smile beneath my index finger *It's obvious that she's never done this before and I feel half sorry for her.*

She growls once more as she fumbles with the recorder and bites her bottom lip. *oh fuck that mouth of hers. I could fix all her motor skills and her people skills all she needs is one night with me and the skittish always become braver.*

"Sorry I'm not used to this kinda thing." She mumbled and shook her head.

*Oh baby I can tell, but I really cant keep my eyes off you.* "Take all the time you need Miss. Steele." I need another moment to calm my thoughts anyway.

She places the recorder on my desk and presses the button. "What do you owe to your success?"

*Oh come on Miss. Steele you can surly do better then that.* I thought dryly at her and rubbed my lip. Her eyes peaked up at mine they almost had a challenging look to them. *two can play at that game.* I grin and flash my teeth at her. "To succeed in business you need good people."

"Do you have good people?" she asks shyly.

"As much as I'd love to share that information it's against the law, but what I can say is that I'm very good at judging a person, and making sure they fit in."

"Maybe your just lucky." She says dropping her eyes to her lap.

*How dare she!* I seethed in my head, my palm twitching to take her across my knee and give her a good spanking. "Being lucky has nothing to do with it Miss Steele." I glare at her hoping to make her squirm. It does the trick and she's scooting up in her seat.

"You sound like a control freak." She squares her small shoulders and her eyes meet mine.

I felt my teeth slide into points and I clamped my hand over my mouth. *oh fucking god, what was this woman doing to me.* I squint my eyes "oh Miss Steele I like to exercise control in all things in life." *Like right now I wish I could be controlling you.*

The blush that rushed to her cheeks was intoxicating and she's biting her lip again. "There's well over 40,000 people at my disposal it gives me the right to control things if you will, if I decide to not do telecommunication's anymore a lot of people would be out of jobs."

I watch the shock spread across her face as she bites harder on her lip. *Yes take that Miss Steele.* I though with a smile.

"What are your interests outside of work?" she says trying to change topics her worried looks tells me she knows I'm pissed and it pleases me well for some odd reason.

*Why that question WHY! If she knew what I was she'd be running for the hills by now.* "I have very different interest outside of work sailing, cars, flying and sailing." I say considering her question images flash through my mind as a glance at her pale neck. *Stop being an asshole Grey she doesn't even know about you, she might not even like you that way.*

"why do you invest in manufacturing?"

"I like to build things, I like to see something built and I also like tearing things down to see how they work."

"It sounds like your heart is talking rather then the business side."

*Me..Heart oh no Miss Steele it's been dead a long time ago, but its never been more alive since being here with you.*

"No I don't think so, I don't have one. I'm very driven I like control of myself and those around me." I reply and cock my head at her.

"So you want to own things?" she asks

*Yes for starters you…that would be nice. Spread eagle on my cross, hanging from my ceiling, oh the fun I could have with you Miss. Steele.* "Point blank yes I do, but I want to deserve it." *I could take care of you.* I shake my head *where did that fucking come from.

"Do you have a fear of blood?" she rushes the words out as if she was nervus to ask.

*oh this woman could but the death of me.* I smile "For the record Miss. Steele, yes I am which is why there are precautions set in place to keep me from getting sick." I lie smoothly and hope she doesn't see threw it.

Andrea pops her head into my office. "sir your next meeting is ready for you." She glances at the girl and nods her head.

*Yes Andrea she's still breathing.*

Ana quickly stands up and shoves the notes and recorder into her purse. "I must really be going, it's an awfully long drive back." She smiles and reaches her good hand across the desk.

I take it and feel shivers go down my spine. *No it cant be ending so soon, stop her Grey.* "Your Driving back to Vancouver?" I glance at the window behind her at the now pouring rain. There's no way I'd let her drive in this kind of weather, but shes not mine I cant force her not too. The very though makes my mood sour. "until we meet again Miss. Steele." *Yes…I want to see this girl again, never in my life have I wanted something so bad. To have her under my hands, to taste her sweetness. No Grey it's not happening.*

Andrea and Taylor watch as I walk her to the elevators with shocked expressions on their faces. *Yes guys I'm walking her out.* I smile at myself.

"Good-Bye Christian." She murmurs and let her eyes drop to the floor.

"Anastasia." I nod as the doors close and I'm instantly feeling regret. I already miss her and I shouldn't it's wrong of me.

I have to know more about her. I storm back to my office and punch in Welches number.

"Yes sir." He answers on the first ring.

"I need a background check done on a Miss Anastasia Steele."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two new chapters in just a few hours but the writing juices are flowing and I cant hold out on this forever so here's the next one for all you lovely followers. And might I just add a big thank you and a wow to everyone thanks for all the kind reviews and please keep them coming I live off them and they keep me going and writing new chapters and stories. There will be more vampires but I'm not disclosing them at this moment.**

 **Please be kind an review.**

 **Maybe we can make it three for three as the next one is already started. Who would all like that?**

Ana's POV

I was grateful for the space the elevator gave me. That interview was intense and I was glad to be out of the gaze of Christian. * _He's so up tight and controlling, an kind of scary._ * I shivered at his intimating glare. As soon as the door's open I was scrambling outside of them trying to put the most amount of space between him and I. I smile to myself and stand just inside the lobby doorway watching the dark clouds drop buckets of rain from the bleak sky.

My thoughts drift back to our parting ways he was shocked I was driving in this, and for the matter of fact so I was. I hated driving in the rain, but I had to get back to study with finals so close I couldn't afford to mess up, not if I wanted to get into a good internship.

"Miss. Steele!" someone shouted as I was stepping out into the rain.

I let the door shut again as I turned on my heel and watched Taylor running up to me. "Yes." I said raising an eyebrow at him curious to see what he wanted.

"Mr. Grey told me to give you this to you so you can hand it to your Doctor with the message to please attend a check up." He said handing me some papers still hot from the photo copier. *Great I really am the only one that this would happen to.*

Heat rushes to my cheeks as I take them from him and place them in my purse. I glance back to the rain watching it slow down. "Tell him thank you again." I said desperate to be out of this office. No man has effected me the way Christian Grey had and I had no idea why.

I take my leave as I slosh my way across the street covering my eyes with my hand. My skin crawls and I glance behind me looking up. There he is staring back at me his arm on the glass his gaze hold mine as we stare back at each other. I shake my head first to break eye contact as I rush into the parking garage. The drive back will be enough to clear my mind from all things related to CEO Christian Grey.

I welcome the comfort of Kate's car, I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm my pounding heart. As I start to leave the city limits behind I feel embarrassed about the way I handled things, a shiver runs down my spine as I speed onto the ramp of the I-5 my mind still wandering. I glance at the speedometer I'm driving faster then I should have been in the first place and two grey eyes glare at me and his voice telling me to be safe. *Forget it Ana, your never going to see him again, and I can go as fast I want damn well please.* I scowl at myself as I push on the gas and smile at myself. Seattle was getting smaller and smaller in my rearview and I was thankful for it.

I was getting into familiar territory when I finally slowed down enough to cruise by our neighborhood and park outside near the curb the rain was just barley a drizzle. I breath a sigh of relive and head into the house, Kate was already waiting for me to walk in the door.

"Your back!" she squeals as she throws her arms around my soaking body.

I shivered at her warm body touching my wet on. "Yes, and did I ever mention that you owe me big time, it was so embarrassing to have to go threw that with absolutely no time to prepare anything or research the damn man." I strip off my damp coat and hang it by the door. I grab her recorder out of my purse along with her notes and hand them to her.

"Omg what happened to your hand." She says grabbing my hand and looks at me accusingly.

I yank my hand back and hold it to my side. "I cut it on some glass before the interview, I have to go an make a doctors appointment, but first I'm going to change into some nice warm clothes." I say as I walk into my room stripping off my damp clothes and changing into my favorite pair of worn sweats and lounge on my bed pulling the note out of my purse my fingers absentmindedly tracing his signature. *Oh Ana get ahold of yourself he's just making sure he doesn't get a lawsuit against his company this doesn't mean anything.*

I dial the number for my doctor and make an appointment for 2 o'clock two days from now. *There that will make him happy.* I play with the edges of the bandage knowing if I will look it will make me sick again just thinking about it makes me want to vomit. I roll over onto my side and pull the blankets up around me drifting off into sleep.

I rushed down a darkened hallway something hot on my heels, I had no clue where I was going or how I was going to get away. I burst into a barley lit room and slammed the door shut.

"Ana what are you doing here?" a husky voice said from on the other side of the room.

I twist in its direction and gasp *I'd know that voice anywhere its already drilled into my head* "Christian, what are you doing here." I back into the wall behind me trying to find the door.

"You should stay away from me Ana I'm not the man for you." His voice was harsh and his hands were tight at his sides in fists I couldn't see his face his back was towards me. His shoulders were pulled back tight and he stared out into the dark night.

I wanted so bad for him to turn around, for him to at least look at me for once. "I'm sure I can be the judge of that, let me make my own decisions." I cross my arms I don't like being stood up certainly not by someone I don't even know.

"NO!" He shouted making me wince "Not like this." He slowly relaxed his position and turned to face me. "Don't worry we will meet again my dear." His hand reached out to touch me but he yanked it back quickly. "Maybe"

He turned on his heel and left, my feet were rooted in the spot I was standing in not able to run after him. "CHRISTIAN PLEASE COME BACK!" I begged anything to get him to come back.

I felt my shoulders shake and Kate's worried voice in the background. "Ana wake up." I jolt upwards my breathing ragged as I try to steady myself.

"what has gotten into you Ana you were saying his name over and over again."

"I don't know Kate, I don't know." I sigh as I lay back down pulling my knees to my chest as I stared at the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm honored to have so many views and follows it just warms my heart. Currently battling a nasty flu bug so may or may not be able to update as much depends on how much this thing kicks my ass. Im not really into the vampire thing either but I always envisioned him as a vampire and I often write short stories about vampires but they haven't been posted so I guess I sort of am into vampires. I will be honest this has so far been the hardest chapter to write as I'm not really good with writing with male point of views but for now it has to happen.**

 **Be kind and please review.**

Christian's POV

I paced relentlessly around my penthouse trying to get her out of my head ever since she left. I haven't been this affected by a girl in so long and it was quite unnerving. Nothing had satisfied me since she left my office Andrea tried to keep my focused on my appointments but I just made her reschedule them there was no way I could handle being in a room with other people right now.

I could always call Elena I know she would come over in a heart beat and probably be able to satisfy me maybe even bring something to eat. *NO she needs to learn her distance.* I stalk back to the piano and start to play.

"Sir Welch just faxed this over for you." Taylor said leaving a pile of papers on top of the piano.

I simply nod my head at him not bothering to say thanks or anything he knows it's there without me having to say it. Taylor was my right hand man, my driver and normally helped me keep my sanity. In return for his service I keep his daughter in a nice school, I got him the parenting rights he deserves from his evil ex-wife and kept him well dressed. I smiled as my thoughts wandered back to dressing Anastasia. *Maybe if I just see her again I can put her out of my mind for good, and it's not like I don't have her address now.*

I picked up the papers and head to my office. Gail left me with a wine glass full of chilled AB Negative my favorite I smile at her attempts to keep me happy it's not always easy working for someone like me, but I do make it worth her while.

I skim down the pages looking for what I wanted.

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

Age: 21

DOB: September 10th, 1989 Montesano, WA

Current known address: 114 SW Green Street, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA

*There it is* I smile *The rest can wait till later, I have to see her.* I take a big gulp of my drink to keep my fangs in their place and place the papers into a file already marked with her name. I head back out to the foyer, grabbing my suit coat and keys along the way "Don't wait up for me Taylor I'm just going to clear my head." I shout knowing he's already watching me leave on the CCTV.

I wait painfully for the elevator to take me to the garage level *Why is it whenever your expecting something it always seems to take twice as long to get it done*. I lean against the wall and debate if I really want to pursue her it could end badly for either one us, my secret could get out or she could end up really hurt or dead, but I have to get to know her.

*I wonder what she's doing about now? Is she safe? Did she make it home okay?* I look over the army of cars debating which one I haven't taken out in awhile and pick my favorite my black A8. I reeve the engine of my A8 and grip the steering wheel tighter. "Let's go." I say speeding out of my parking space waiting the painfully long 11 seconds for the doors to open.

The roads are clear as I speed my way towards Vancouver. I never was one to pursue someone I normally let Elena find me willing girls, or I went to a club and convinced them to come with me before I wiped their memories clean and sent them on their way. This was going to be different I could feel it.

I could always stay in Vancouver for awhile I could always check in on the agriculture department that I fund, and it will give me the ultimate excuse to see her more. *That's even if she wants to see you Grey.* I shake my head trying to rid myself of that thought of course she will want to see me I affected her too I know I did. The way her skin was flushed and the way her heart was beating making it sound like a delicate hummingbird.

I pulled up on the other side of her street and glanced up at her dark house. Hoping for a light to be on, footsteps or just about anything *Nothing not even a glimpse.* I throw my car back into drive and pull out of my parking space ready to head back to the safety of Escula where I should have stayed.

"Christian." The faintest of whispers barley there if you didn't have advanced hearing you wouldn't have heard it. I whip my head back in the direction of the house and stare. A light comes one and I hear another woman trying to wake her up Kate probably. There it is again the whisper of my name, and the pounding of her heart she screams now and it makes me wince. I want to go and confront her but that would be an awkward situation, one I wasn't ready for yet and matter of fact neither would see.

I waited till her heart calmed down enough and I knew she had gone back to sleep before I drove off towards the Heathman. I made up my mind I was staying an I was going to see her again tomorrow.

"Taylor please bring my laptop, and some clothes to the Heathman in Vancouver, I need to check up on the funding I do at the college I'm already headed there now."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"The usual bottled stuff, that will be all." I snap, he knows me better enough not to have to ask but every time he still does, it's not like I can change what I am.

I pull up to the lobby an shove my keys at the valet "My driver will be here soon, oh and keep it out of the sun." I stalk my way into the lobby and I'm handed a room key to my already booked room.

I flop lazily onto the master bed and drift off into a dreamless state.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for the record no he is not doing Elena in that way. They are just close friends it even stated this in the original book and yes I do agree it's gross. This cold has me going on day 7 of kicking my butt but I'm finally on the mend I think and I hope. I havent been able to post much power was knocked out by the blizzard that hit my area and I couldn't get out of my house for almost 4 days! Phone died couldn't call off work so my boss came to my driveway couldn't get up but walked up to make sure I was alright. I was surly shocked that she did that.**

 **Ana's POV**

The sun was shining through my window when I finally woke back up the next morning. Everything crashed back to me my hand, the intense interview, and the dream or was it a nightmare? *Had I really dreamed about Christian Grey.* I mean sure he was attractive and all but there was no way he was interested in someone like me hell I was a bookworm who spent most of her time in a library, I hardly ever got out, and I had yet to get seriously drunk yeah we were nothing alike.

I slip down stairs and feel grateful that Kate's not in sight yet. She going to want to know what happened last night and I just don't know how to explain it. I lean against the counter and put my head in my hands. *This couldn't be happening, I just didn't dream about guys.* I did a silent dance through the kitchen getting a bowl from the cabinet and filling it with yesterdays baked oatmeal not wanting to wake Kate up if I could help it, at least not till I was already at work, I certainly did not need questions. I sit silently at the counter my notes in front of me as I pushed my food around with the spoon my appetite was already gone.

I heard Kate's footstep coming down the stairs as I quickly threw out my breakfast. She was in a fresh pair of pjs and was carrying her laptop working on the next news article for the student paper most likely.

"I have to go into work soon Mrs. Clayton asked me to come in earlier to help put away the shipment."

I've worked at Claytons since I started at WSU it was one of the largest independently owned hardware stores in Portland. I was lucky to have the job though with my very limited background in tools and my failed attempts at DIY, but I had gained a lot of knowledge in the time I worked there. It was summer time and everyone was cleaning up their houses for upcoming parties which meant more business, bigger shipments and more hours, but I was leaving for Seattle after graduation with Kate to our new lives and I could always use the extra money to pay off my student debts.

"What was with last night?" she asked her eyes peeking over the top of her laptop.

*Shit there it is.* "Umm it was nothing, just a dream really. He was just intimating you know." I said trying to brush it off as quickly as possible the less questions she asked the better off I'd be.

"You…intimated hardly, you were saying his name Ana, shouting it even."

"It's nothing Kate it's not like I'm ever going to see him again." I was kind of disappointed in this fact, but come on lets face it we lived two very different lives, he was the mega rich multimillion dollar CEO and I was just a small town girl and that's all I would ever be. "I gotta go get ready Kate." I said as I scurried out of the kitchen to put as much distance between me and her as possible.

I pulled on my favorite pair of dark wash jeans and my uniform shirt and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail to get it off my neck. I pulled on my chucks and grabbed my keys hopefully Wanda would start I was not in the mood to fight with it. I drove through the town drumming my finger on the steering wheel. People already were parked in the parking lot waiting for me to unlock the doors. *This was not going to be a good day.* I furrowed my eye brows together and trudged through to the back door the skin on my neck crawling as if someone was watching me as I quick glanced behind me *Nothing*.

*Come on Ana, your freaking yourself out.* I held my head high as I bumped into Mrs. Clayton on my way in. "Good morning." I said looking around at the boxes stacked just inside the garage doors.

"Oh Ana, thank you for coming in early, I even managed to call my son Paul in to help you out for a bit." She smiled widely.

*Sure you did.* It wasn't hard to see that she always tried to hook me up with her son, or that he would text me wanting to meet up and go for dinner or drinks but I wasn't interested in losing my job.

 **Short I know but Im trying to get to Christians part quickly. How was it? Anything I need to add within the next few chapters? Reviews always welcome**.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll try to fix the asterisks I use them as separation of thoughts when I write in word I'll remove them to make it flow more nicely. How does everyone like it so far? Do I need to add more vampires soon? Do you have any suggestions on who I should make a vampire and vice versa? I have a really good idea planned out I just have to get to it which has been difficult but soon I promise. Well thanks for everything and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Christian's POV**

The sun was unusually bright this morning when I finally decide to crawl out of the bed _Maybe coming here was a bad idea, this could end badly…Very badly_. For the first time in so many years I was attracted to someone and I just couldn't get her out of my mind and for the record I didn't know if I really wanted too.

Taylor as usual had my breakfast ready for me and a new suit hung on the rack in the living room. "I had Andrea set up an appointment with the Dean today at 1 o'clock, so you can see your program and how far it's advanced." He was always giving me alibies incase the worst happened and I guess this was a blessing in disguise, it would hopefully get my mind off her even if for just a little.

"I'll contact you when I'm ready to go Taylor." I said waving my hand at him I hated it when people saw me eat. It felt like I lost all control at that point and I didn't want to kill one of my favorite employees. I _t would be very difficult to replace him. Hell it had been difficult to find someone that would accept me for who I was and they type of things I do_. My thoughts roam back to when I interviewed him I could tell from the start he was the right man for the job. He's defiantly proved himself worthy to me.

He nodded his head and took his leave, leaving me in piece. Thank god he hardly ever hovered I don't think I could have withstood it, my family tended to do that a lot. I uncapped the lid and the smell of blood made my nostrils flair AB Positive My favorite. I felt my fangs slide from their sheaths as I raised the bottle to my lips before chugging it down. _That's what I get for leaving Escala without eating._ I thought stupidly how could I have been so careless.

I tapped my fingers on the table staring out into the sky. I wonder what she's doing about now? I glance at my watch there's a chance she's at work it would give me the ultimate excuse to run into her again. I quick grab my suit off the hook and head into the master bedroom to change. The grey suit fit me perfectly in all the right places, but it should have it was tailored to fit me that way. I pulled the tie tight at my throat adjusted my cuff links and grabbed the ticket for the valet off the bed stand table.

My skin was crawling in anticipation as I rode the elevator to the lobby and handed the person on duty my ticket so my car would be brought up to me. A young looking kid most likely just out of high school pulled up in front of me with a huge smile on his face the fact he had driven an A8 was probably the highlight of his day and the fact I handed him a fifty dollar bill as he passed me my keys his eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

I took my time to learn the area last night and pulled into the back parking lot at Claytons. It wasn't even open yet and people were waiting in their beat up trucks or SUVs. _There went my idea of talking with her privately._ I thought harshly and wished that they would all just disappear she was mine! _Calm yourself Grey, she met you once and she was in quite a hurry to leave your office when the interview was over if you remember._ Maybe I was overthinking everything and I should just head back to the hotel and wait for my meeting with the Dean, then head back to the safety confines of Seattle and try to forget about the beautiful, mysterious and captivating Anastasia Rose Steele. Oh who are we kidding that's not happening, not when I was this close. I felt her presence before I saw her and I missed the opportunity to find out what she drives. She was hurrying into the building like she was late _tsk, tsk, tsk that simply would not do around me, I hated tardiness._

I watched her pause by the back door and glance over her shoulder shit did she know I was here? I watched her breath a sigh of relive as she let the door shut behind her. _This is it Grey after this there is no turning back._

 **Okay so how was that? Not the great is my guess it may get rewritten and if it does I will defiantly post at the top that it's a rewrite. I don't have a beta right now though I am looking for one to help me look for my grammar mistakes. I may be adding both Ana and Christian POV in the same chapter for the next installment or they both will be really short as they are almost finished being written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: So how is it going so far I plan on picking up the pace and starting to add some action and post more chapters more often hopefully. Be kind and please review for me. please be warned i followed some of the book for their store meeting . Next is vampires Christian reaction and im quite excited to review it and edit it to post hopefully by the weekend.**

 **Ana POV**

I quickly put my stuff away under the counter and pulled on my green apron and fixed a smile on my face. I had five minutes till everyone would be swarming with people picking up their early spring fever supplies. My thoughts raced back to yesterday and I just couldn't get his face out of my mind. I look down at my hand curious to see what it looked like now. I started peeling back at the tape holding the gauze in place an slowly lifted it from my hand, the jagged line was enough to make me sick to my stomach as I quickly threw away the bloodied bandage in the trash. It didn't look infected and I could probably cancel the doctors appointment for tomorrow.

"Ana are you ready?" Mrs. Clayton said with a smile as she went to unlock the front doors.

I plastered a smile on my face and pushed Christian Grey from my mind hopefully for good this time. John and Patrick are on the floor ready to assist if needed, Mrs. Clayton was behind the counter to check out people and I was putting away the current order checking to make sure we got everything we were charged for and to put another order in so we didn't run out of stock.

The first few customers that came in were the usual contractors picking up their orders that were placed yesterday as I head into the first isle with my papers and highlighter and started checking things off.

"Ana can you go around to the back and help these men load their supplies?" Mrs. Clayton called out between helping customers. "Just go ahead and pull around to the back door guys She'll meet you there." I here her say as the door chimes as its opened.

I went around to the loading docks and groan when I saw it was Mr. Johnson and his son Remus who had wondering eyes and hands and had always and still tried to take me out on a date.

"Ana to what do I owe this pleasure." Remus called out as he shut his truck door shut and made his way over to me.

"Hi Mr. Johnson." I said curtly trying to be nice as I started loading their stuff into their truck bed.

"Ana dear I told you to use my first name, we are on a first name basis aren't we? He asked slurring slightly probably under the influence.

"I'd prefer if we don't, this is strictly business Mr. Johnson and I prefer it kept that way I do like my job." I replied stiffly placing my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"One day Ana, one day I'll get you to say yes." He said stalking back to the passenger side and got in before slamming his truck door again.

I went back inside and went back to checking the stock when my skin started crawling and I felt an icy reluctant shiver run down my back. My eyes flick up and I find myself staring in the pale gray gaze of no one other then Christian Grey. Instant weak knees not to mention my racing heart.

A smiled pulled at his lips as if he knew my heart was now racing. "What a surprise Miss. Steele." His gaze never left mine and his eyes were twinkling at some private joke that I wasn't in on and it let my pulse quicken faster.

Oh shit! What the hell is he doing here looking like a freakin sex god straight out of bed. "Mr. Grey." I mummer quietly because I still cant believe he's standing in front of me or the fact that I wasn't passed out on the floor.

"I was in the area, and I need to grab a few things." As if trying to explain why he was here. "It's quite a pleasure to see you again Miss. Steele."

"Ana my name is Ana." I mutter again "What can I help you with?" I take a deep steading breath and put on my best game face.

"Only a few things really maybe you can help me find them, firstly I'll need some cable ties" he smiles at me his eyes glancing down to my injured hand and his nose scrunches up. "Do you really think its safe to not have that wrapped, it could get infected."

"It needs to breath and its perfectly fine really, I'm even going to cancel the appointment because its really not needed." I said holding up my palm showing him the jagged scab.

"NO!" he practically shouted at me clenching his hands into tight fist. His eyes flashed black for a second before they were back to gray an he pinches the bridge of his nose trying not to breath.

Oh yeah the blood. I thought as I quickly shove my hand into my apron pocket.

Damn you ubber controlling freak. "Umm really it's fine and that way your company doesn't get fined for something like this nonsense." I shrugged as I grabbed our three different kind of cable ties of the shelve waiting for him to pick which one he needed.

His jaw was set into a hard line as he carefully picked the 1 ½ inch from my fingers.

"I really do insist Miss. Steele it would put my mind at rest since if happened at my office."

Does he ever quit? "Fine I'll go but I'm telling you it's going to be all for nothing though, what's next?."

"Duck tape heavy duty preferable." He said cocking his head with a lopsided grin on his face as he followed me two rows over. He quickly chose a roll and added it to his basket.

"Lastly I'll need rope roughly five feet."

A tremor runs through my body as I measure it out. I feel like his gaze never moves from it spots on my hands making them sweat slightly. Ultimate kidnapping package right there. I think handing it over to him.

"Girl scout?" he asks as his lips curled into a smile as he was looking at the perfect slip knot keeping his rope from getting tangled. Don't do it Steele don't look at his mouth.

"I'm not really into who group things or the outdoors to be honest."

His brow arches in question "Well what is your thing?" he asks, his secret smile is back and its melting me at the knees…again

"Books." I mutter half tempting to scream out what my head was dying to say.

He rubs his index on his jaw as if he was bored. "How's the article coming along?" oh thank the heavens a normal fucking question for once.

"I'm not writing it Kate is, she's the writer and she's very happy with it so far the only thing that is concerning her is she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

He raises his eyebrow again? oh please stop doing that you have no idea what it's doing to me.

"I'm around tomorrow perhaps then?" he said fishing a card out of his back pocket. "call say by 10 am tomorrow morning"

"I'll be sure to let her know I'm sure she'll be excited. Will that be all Mr. Grey." His face seems to lose some of its spark as if he's defeated

"Ana!" Paul shouted appearing at the other end of the isle and came barreling towards us. He grabs me up into a tight hug he grins as he holds me at arms length as I blush under his hands. He releases me but drops his arm around my shoulders. Really Paul really! I shout in my head in anger.

When I glace over at Christian Grey he's watching us, his gray eyes boring into my own, his mouth set into a hard line and his hand gripping the basket tightly his knuckles a ghastly white. In just a second he was so open and forth coming and seeming like he was just becoming comfortable to being cold an distant.

"Paul I'm kinda helping Mr. Grey right now." I say as I move out from under his shoulders and set of to the side. The atmosphere turns cold and you could probably cut the tension with a knife as they sized each other up. Great a male dominance fight.

"Not the Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holding Christian Grey right?" Paul went from a testosterone rushing man to a fanboy in a matter of seconds.

Grey gives him a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes as his body slightly relaxed.

 **A/N: That is where I'm leaving it for now folks so I didn't need to put Christians in here but it might happen in the near future just a little bit of a warning. I added some of the book into this again hoping to get closer to my goal which is in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: so here's another chapter for you lovely readers. I'm currently hitting writers block on it and may work on some of my other stories while I go back to thinking about how I want this to play out. I will still update when I can but until I get my next idea it may be awhile. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the follows it really does make me happy to see some people enjoy this as much as I am.**

Christian's POV

I shot an icy glare at Paul and felt a burning desire to punch him in the face. She's mine, so back the fuck off fucker I hiss at him in my head No she's not Grey get over yourself. She hasn't even signed the contract yet and I was getting way ahead of myself but I didn't care I didn't want other people touching her. Maybe this was her boyfriend and this whole trip is for nothing. I feel a wave of pride when she moved out from under his arm and put some distance in between them. Defiantly not a boyfriend I smile at myself this could work.

"I think I'm finished now." I reply trying to get her alone again maybe ask her to coffee or maybe even a walk. No not a walk not public enough an without Taylor near I might not be able to stop myself. I shake my head trying to get the picture of her pale neck exposed to me out of my head.

"I'll see you later Ana." Paul waved walking towards the back of the store to help and arguing couple over what color paint they were going to paint the living room.

Like hell you will buddy because if she becomes mine, your never going to lay eyes on her again…there you go again Grey getting ahead of yourself. I unclenched my fist at my side and followed her to the front of store staring at the sashay of her hips. I felt my dick twitch in my pants oh not now I groan softly and drop my eyes to her heels must not look at her ass, must not look at her ass. I repeated over and over again while she took her place at the register.

I put my stuff on the counter and watch her slide each item over the scanner. Her brows were together as if she was deep in thought. What I wouldn't do to know what she was thinking. Was it me, was it Paul or some other person I have yet to meet?

"umm..your total is $48.56 Mr. Grey." She smiled, her eyes were bright and it made me feel nice. Dear god what was this woman doing to me.

I handed her my credit card and watched her place everything into a bag. Christ why did everything she do turn me on. "So for tomorrow just try to call me by 10 I have to return to Seattle tomorrow." I think I see her face fall for a second but then again it may have just been my imagination.

"I will tell her as soon as I'm done my shift tonight." She holds out my receipt and bag and I turn towards the door my mind fighting my emotions in asking her out to coffee just say it come one and man up.

"Mr. Grey?" I hear her tentatively ask as if she's still intimated by me. Good hunny you should be.

"Yes Anastasia." I answer and look over my shoulder at her, she's clenching her hands together in frustration and her eyes are trained onto the counter.

"Um I'm sorry about the other day and all." She says holding up her hand as if to show me what she meant.

"it's fine Anastasia accidents can happen to anyone." Why is she bringing this up. Didn't Taylor explain to her that it's fine, that my company would take care of the bill? I was going to have to have a talk with my head of security.

"Well in my case they always seem to happen to me, I'm such a klutz sometimes." She says with a nervous smile.

"Taylor did tell you Grey Enterprises would take care of all related medical expenses right?"

"Oh yes I have the forms at home to hand into the doctor tomorrow." She replies and shift her eyes back to the counter.

"I will see you around Anastasia." Really I will or I at least hope I will. I say nodding my head at her and exit the shop. If I don't hurry soon I will be late for my appointment with the Dean and I hate absolutely hated tardiness it will speak bad on my company.

I toss everything into the back of the car and hop in the front seat. I briefly pull up the window just to get one last look of her hopefully to clear my mind. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and scratched at her neck I could see the faint pulsing of her blood and it didn't work to clear my head it only sent my fangs sliding from their place as I quickly peeled out of the parking lot. I had to get away from here it wasn't safe but oh she was so tempting.

 **Short chapter I know I will sometime make it up to you. Have fun and please review!**


End file.
